


【底特律：变人】【汉康】摩洛哥蓝（NC17，养父子，Spanking,失禁）

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：养父!汉克X养子!康纳。渴望爹地爱的乖孩子犯了个错，就这么一次，却不幸被爹地抓了个正着。Warning：养父子，Spanking,失禁，口活，颜射。有个简短的前篇，不看对于本篇也没有影响，感兴趣的话戳→https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962609





	【底特律：变人】【汉康】摩洛哥蓝（NC17，养父子，Spanking,失禁）

这次的缉毒行动对于警局来说是大获成功的，接近三吨的红冰落网，还撞破了不少非法吸毒的学生，多是附近高中又或者大学的年轻人。康纳的三个室友跑了一个，另外两个则是依程序关在拘留室里等待受审。汉克不忍心责怪他手下那个失手的小姑娘，当时的场面的确混乱，或许这样的场景对于一个刚刚调职到缉毒前线的小女孩来说还是太过了点。因为汉克清晰地看到那个女孩儿举着枪撞进来的时候，满脸惊讶的愣了一下，这才导致现场有几位犯人逃跑。或许书文工作更适合她，鉴于赛琳娜这次的表现，汉克已经着手准备同她讨论这件事情了。  
但事实上，赛琳娜愣住完全是因为她看到了康纳，她犹记自己上司每次提到他的那位养子时都是怎样的表情。那是骄傲、宠溺和爱意相互捏碎糅合的表情，很显然他的上司以他的养子为荣，对他付出的爱甚至同对自己的孩子一样多。同样有着被生父抛弃的经历，赛琳娜是多么希望她也能有一位这样的养父，而康纳很显然让他的养父失望了。  
汉克希望可以亲自审问他的养子，警局内的其他警员自然对此都没什么异议，他们尊敬且爱戴着他们的警长，毕竟这次行动能大获全胜也是多亏了汉克指挥。几位旧日的同僚甚至主动帮汉克关掉了审讯室的摄像头，告诉他如果想解决自家家事他们绝不会对此干涉，他们发誓谁都不会知道那间审讯室那扇门背后所发生的事情。  
待在审讯室里的男孩有些脱力似的低着头，微微向外扩张的瞳孔湿润而又懵懂，迷茫的眼神透露出那份药效还未褪去的信息，麻木神经的快感依旧占据着他的思维。汉克开门走进去的时候，康纳的身子明显僵直了一下，男孩儿的嘴角带着打斗的伤痕，但是并不严重，似乎看在他是汉克养子的份上，警局里谁都没有对他下狠手，顶多是警告程度的打闹罢了。康纳有些晕乎乎的站起了身子，被手铐束住的双手因为他急切紧绷的动作而打到了桌底。  
在这样酸涩的情况下，汉克忍不住又重新审视了自己的养子。他记忆中的康纳是个乖巧纯粹的男孩儿，总是穿着洗的干净的白衬衫，身上散发出露水和青草混合的香气。他的男孩儿永远优秀，成绩永远拔尖，这给柯尔树立了榜样，也惹得同班的小女孩都对他好感有佳，连汉克都看的出来那些女孩子总是借着小组活动的借口来找康纳的用意。可是康纳从来都没有和哪个女孩儿，又或者哪个男孩儿维持过一段稳定的关系。汉克突然觉得自己仿佛从未了解过自己的养子，而领养康纳对他来说又好像是昨天刚刚发生的事情似的。那个有着幼鹿一般湿润的焦糖色双眼的男孩儿，抿着唇请求汉克收养自己的过往历历在目。  
汉克对于自己疏于照顾康纳的感到自责，却也为康纳今天的所作所为感到愤怒。他看着自己曾经引以为傲的男孩儿，他现在衣服上满是香烟、啤酒和毒品的味道，原本干净白衬衫的领口沾上了些许血渍和啤酒渍。康纳衬衫顶端的扣子被扯掉了几颗，领口微微敞开着，里面没有再多穿什么背心。比原来更加贴身的衣物勾勒出他单薄却已经完全成熟的躯体，展示着漂亮的腰线和浑圆的臀部。他的男孩儿自内而外的散发出一股盛开到极致的馥郁花香，就像是熟透到汁水饱足的果子似的待人拮取。汉克惊讶的意识到康纳似乎早已经到了会被闲人打量的年纪，或许周遭的人第一眼看到康纳，想到的都只会是他漂亮的脸蛋儿，又或者紧致的屁股，已经不会有人再把他当成一个孩子去看待了。

“Daddy,please...”  
康纳小声请求着，无意识的伸出舌尖舔了舔自己柔软的下唇。不知道是否与他之前服用的药物有关，此刻康纳的声音听起来软软糯糯的，简单的两个单词像是被热乎乎的焦糖黏在了一起似的难舍难分。这让他的话听起来更像是一个不言而喻的甜蜜邀请，而非一个孩子在请求父亲的原谅。  
他是故意的，汉克知道康纳是故意的，他回忆起康纳在酒吧里对自己舍友所说的话。男孩儿在酒吧斑斓而又迷乱的阴暗灯光下，站起身大声说着自己想要被养父操的事实，惹得同他一并在酒吧里嗑药的舍友笑的前仰后合。汉克倒是希望康纳在说谎，他总是能分辨出康纳的谎言，而显然这次他的男孩儿没有，康纳向来不是个会骗人的孩子，汉克这次也无法从自己养子的眼中看到丝毫说谎的痕迹——康纳就是想要这个，想要自己的养父操自己。  
汉克不知道这是从什么时候开始的，他从来都是把康纳看成一个孩子，自己引以为傲的养子，柯尔近乎于十项全能的好哥哥。但是对于康纳来说，这份感情从一开始便开始了，从他请求汉克领养他的那一刻就开始了。他怀揣着对于自己养父的爱恋和情欲，偷偷摸摸的享受着这份亲密的情感，装作乖巧的养子享受着那些亲昵的触碰又或者亲吻。他是怀揣着罪恶的迷途羔羊，在自己入睡前一次又一次的想象着自己养父的样子，想象着他巨大的阴茎、他粗糙的双手，用粗长的塑胶玩具将自己操上高潮。  
幼时的某些经历养成了康纳是个懂得满足的性格，他原本以为自己可以将这个秘密永远封存，让它同他被欺辱的肮脏过往一起烂在心中，而得以永远活在这个温馨的过家家游戏里。但是自从他上次见到因为读大学而几个月都未见的养父，被那个男人亲吻拥抱的时候，他突然觉得自己无法忍耐了。或许这样亲昵的礼节对于普通的父子来说没什么奇怪的，但是却让康纳感到痛苦，他想要短暂的遗忘，想要哪怕一瞬的解脱。于是他答应了舍友的邀请，同他们一并来酒吧喝酒、嗑药，康纳感到放松和脱离，而他也最终亲手毁了自己和汉克的关系。  
他们很难再回到过去纯粹的父子关系了，这三年的共同生活不堪一击的像是虚幻的泡沫，似乎他们又回到了最初那样陌生的关系。汉克从来都没有用成人的眼光去打量过自己的养子，而在听到康纳说出那样的话之后，汉克发现自己此刻已经很难不去思考这件事了。就算在同性之中康纳也是个诱人的男孩儿，这点就算是汉克也不得不承认。而又或许是因为康纳悲惨的童年经历的缘故，康纳若有若无的透露出的那样乖巧却又纯粹的性吸引力，的确更容易吸引大他十几二十岁的男人。他就像是温顺且适合被饲养的家猫，漂亮而又粘人，虽然偶尔会亮出爪子，却从来都不会拒绝自己的饲主。  
“Daddy,please,please...”  
康纳破罐破摔似的又再次迷迷糊糊的开口，迫切的请求到，他用了平时不太会用的代称来称呼汉克，以往除了父亲二字，康纳很少用这样撒娇一样的称呼。此刻他们都知道，这样柔软的请求之下真正想要的是什么。但是康纳越是这样模糊而又低声下气的请求，汉克便越感到愤怒，男孩儿软糯入骨的声音和微微扩张的瞳孔，无一不在诉说着他吸毒的事实。如果他想要，他本可以不用这种方式说出来的，汉克这么想着，有些恼怒的拉开椅子，金属和地面的摩擦声在这个安静的审讯室里显得格外突兀。他环着手臂，皱着眉头把一个尿检杯摔到了桌面上。  
“脱裤子。”  
汉克这么命令道，于是他的男孩立刻起身，哆哆嗦嗦的低头开始脱掉自己洗的泛白的牛仔裤。因为双手被铐住的关系，康纳的动作显得尤其笨拙，他磕磕绊绊的解开自己的皮带，踏出那条宽松的牛仔裤，然后非常自觉的把自己过分保守的黑色四角裤也一并脱了下来。  
康纳乖的就和路边随便可以买回家的小婊子似的，他感到歉疚、羞耻，以及对接下来不知道将要发生什么事情的恐惧。尽管如此男孩儿依旧克服着自己抵触的心理，乖乖脱下衣服全身赤裸的站在审讯室里，像个乖巧的小婊子似的将自己的身体展示了出来。而很明显过分宽松的牛仔裤遮盖住了康纳的好身材，男孩儿并不强壮，但是却有着结实纤细的腰、浑圆挺翘的屁股，以及奶油一般光滑白皙的皮肤。他的下体覆盖着稀疏的毛发，为数不多的阴毛在他的下腹软乎乎的打着卷儿，颜色浅淡的阴茎透露着他在性方面的缺乏。  
汉克注意到康纳已经勃起了，粉嫩的阴茎顶端因此而溢出了些许前液来，把那个圆润可爱的头部打的湿淋淋的泛着水光。这是很多人嗑药之后都会产生的自然反应，汉克并不感到意外，只是稍稍抬首示意康纳继续。而男孩很显然清楚自己接下来该做什么，他拿起桌上的尿检杯，颤巍巍的拧开盖子之后犹豫了一下，最终还是握住自己勃起的阴茎，将阴茎顶端对准了那个敞开的杯口。  
“不用紧张，监视器已经关掉了。”  
汉克安抚着，真正像审问犯人似的放了颗糖给康纳。听到这句话的男孩儿明显松了一口气，原本紧绷僵直的肩膀因此而微微放松了下来。  
“也就是说，我有一整晚的时间来审问你。”  
汉克的声音因为压抑着的愤怒而变得低沉沙哑，带着些许暴风雨前的宁静。而康纳几乎是下意识地为此屏住了呼吸，他总是幻想着这些的，他养父恼怒的样子，办案时雷厉风行的样子，或者施压审问犯人的样子。他曾想象着自己是个该死的坏男孩儿、淫荡的小婊子，四处勾三搭四，爬上一个又一个甜爹的床，然后像只小猫似的被自己的养父提着领口拎回家，恼怒地摁在沙发上被皮带抽到哭着射出来。康纳的阴茎在他的手中更硬了几分，顶端溢出的湿漉漉的欲液止不住地流了他满手。  
康纳的身子微微颤抖着，他想要快点结束这个，结束这个采样，又或者审讯，然后跪下来趴在自己养父的腿间，求那个男人容许他吸那根他梦寐以求的阴茎。康纳知道那个东西究竟有多大，汉克总是深夜加班，有时候他不得不依靠康纳准备早饭加上叫醒服务。而就是这时候康纳无意间看到过那条觉醒之后的巨龙，天啊，康纳可以发誓他是无意的，事实上他只能隐隐看到一个裤子下面隆起的形状，但是他知道那是绝对可以填满他，把他的身体彻底操开熨平的尺寸。康纳这么胡思乱想着，忍不住泄愤一样的加重了手上挤压自己阴茎的力道。而似乎是出于勃起的关系，康纳越是迫切的想要填满这个尿检杯，他越是无法做到这件事。

“我、我做不到，帮帮我…Daddy,帮帮我。”  
康纳不知所措的请求着，本就颤巍巍的语调此刻更是不由自主的带上了些许柔软的泣音。而或许是因为药物的关系，又或者男孩儿实在是太紧张了，以至于几次康纳哆嗦着想要对准那个杯口，却都不小心让自己撞到了杯壁。  
汉克看着男孩儿这样笨拙的动作，最终还是认命的走了过去，几乎称得上是温柔的把康纳压在了审讯桌上，准备稍微帮他的男孩儿一把。几袋便携式润滑挤加上安全套随着俯趴的动作从康纳的外套里掉了出来，这让汉克感到意外，但是却不是会让他生气的部分，他的男孩儿已经长大了，他有权利选择自己的上床对象。真正让汉克感到生气的是随之从康纳口袋里掉出来的几颗来路不明的小药丸，还有一张七扭八歪的写着毒贩联系方式的纸条。  
原本还压抑在胸中的怒火此刻被一下子点燃了，或许是出于父亲的职责，又或许只是作为一个共同生活了三年的长辈。汉克实在是不忍让这样优秀的小混蛋就这么误入歧途、自甘堕落，他已经看到毒品毁了太多人，他不希望康纳也是其中之一。而自刚才开始便乖顺的俯身趴在桌边的康纳，在听到自己身后响起的金属扣相撞的声音时，忍不住整个人都绷紧了。他知道汉克把皮带抽了出来，他似乎也知道汉克将会用它来干什么。这个想法让康纳有些无法控制的从喉咙里泄出了柔软甜腻的呻吟，他的声音很小，可汉克还是听到了。  
康纳的呻吟声像极了在求饶，又像是奶猫在撒娇，他有些不适的动了动屁股，那个该死的漂亮的小屁股，浑圆挺翘，肉感十足，让人很难不去想象揉捏它时的美好触感。而似乎是出于身高的缘故，为了让自己可以更好的乖乖俯趴在桌面上，康纳本能的把他那两条修长的双腿稍稍打开了一些，俯身让自己更好的贴在了桌面上。他狭窄的臀缝也随着这个动作而稍稍敞开了一点，粉嫩紧致的小穴此刻正在那条罪恶的缝隙中若隐若现。  
汉克拉紧了手中的皮带，皮革相撞发出清脆的「啪啪」声，惹得乖乖趴在桌面上的男孩整个人都微微颤抖着紧绷了起来。第一下落下来的毫无征兆，皮带划破空气的声音快速且稍纵即逝，就在康纳还没反应过来的时候，那根皮革已经狠狠地打在了他白嫩的小屁股上。疼痛、麻木、灼热，所有的一切，都是那么突如其来，最初强烈的痛感让康纳忍不住本能的塌下了腰，握紧了手中的杯子难耐的在桌上偷偷磨蹭扭动着。此刻康纳真的像个被爹地打痛了的小婊子似的，难过的扭动着自己那个被打的通红的迷人的小屁股，想要躲开爹地接下来的鞭打，却又不知道等下皮带将会落在哪里。  
然而这可不是什么让双方都体验愉悦的性爱游戏，让康纳有时间去适应和体会这样的殴打，把疼痛变为令人兴奋的舒适和欲望。这是个纯粹的惩罚，所以几乎是没有什么间隙的，第二下抽打便接踵而至，结结实实地落在了男孩儿白嫩的大腿根部。康纳的身体颤抖着，白皙的屁股和腿根瞬间都泛起了跳动的红痕，麻痒的酥麻感和烧灼的疼痛感一并涌入了他的脑中，让他感到舒适却又抗拒。不知道是不是因为残存在血液中的药物麻木了康纳的神经，以至于让康纳原本充血的勃起也并没有因此而软下去，反而愈演愈烈了起来。  
“对不起，Daddy，对不起…好痛，我错了…求求您，不要再…嗯啊！”康纳被打的脑中一片空白，他结结巴巴的哭着胡乱请求着。真正像个被弄痛的、淫荡的小婊子似的，在还为弄清自己错误的时候便已经开口，用他那张漂亮的小嘴一边哭一边道歉，说着兴许会讨好爹地的软话。  
康纳的腿根颤抖，小腿发软，几乎快要站立不住，如果不是面前的审讯桌撑着他，恐怕他早就要双腿打软的直接跪在地上了。此刻趴在桌上的男孩儿因为不知道接下来的鞭打会落在哪里，而本能的扭动磨蹭着，屁股和腿根被结结实实的打过的地方让他感到酥麻而又酸痛不已。而同时烙在他伤处最开始的剧烈疼痛已经逐渐褪去，现在只剩下难以形容的舒适感和酥麻感，那种温热麻痒的感觉顺着错落在他屁股上的伤处向外延伸，就像是有魔力似的刺激着康纳的神经，他想要更多，同时却又想从这场惩罚中得到解脱，得到爹地的原谅和安抚。  
这种从未体会过的感觉让康纳感到困惑，而更可怕的是他，康纳想要射精和方便的欲望也并没有因此而减弱半分。疼痛清空了他脑内的其他部分，反而让这两种本能的渴望变得越发鲜明了起来，略显冰冷的桌面隔着薄薄的衬衫，来回磨蹭着他充血兴奋的乳粒。康纳小声啜泣着，难耐的喘息呻吟着，全身颤抖的紧绷着身子，最终在最后一下鞭打落在他蜜桃般布满鲜红伤痕的小屁股上的时候哭着射了出来。不，准确的说，他不光射了出来，他还因此而失禁了，尿液在他射精之后流畅而又迫不及待的从他的阴茎顶端涌了出来。而康纳甚至无法控制这个，他完全无法控制这个，只能任由自己像个还没学会走路的婴儿似的，在他的养父面前把尿液排完。

康纳很清楚自己是背对着汉克的，他的养父几乎看不到他失禁的全过程，可是这样的事实也依旧没有减弱丝毫康纳的羞耻感。男孩儿止不住的小声啜泣颤抖着，白皙的皮肤上泛着高潮过后漂亮的浅粉色，满脸泪痕让他漂亮的脸蛋儿看起来一塌糊涂的。康纳用最后的一点理智，哆嗦着磕磕绊绊的把手中的尿检杯拿到桌面上盖好，虽然他不知道自己射进去一些精液之后这次检测是否还会准确，但他还是乖巧的这么做了。康纳趴在桌上期待着高潮的余韵快些过去，他又听到了金属扣撞击的声音，他知道惩罚结束了。而现在如果有什么人站在汉克的角度的话，他完全可以看到男孩儿蜜桃般饱满粉嫩、布满了红痕的小屁股，以及他漂亮流畅、因为姿势的关系而微微扭曲着塌下去的腰线的腰线。  
男孩儿的肩膀微微颤抖着，骨骼明显的脊背显得脆弱而又单薄。康纳脱离的放任自己趴在桌上，让被他体温所温暖的桌面挤压着他酥麻敏感的乳头，是的，他是如此的敏感，甚至于他的后穴都因为刚刚的高潮而兴奋的一收一缩了起来。然而令那个贪吃的小穴所失望的是，它并没有吃到自己梦寐以求的那根大肉棒，它甚至连平日里那根假阴茎都没有吃到，只能可怜兮兮而又欲求不满的用力抽搐收缩了几下。康纳喘息颤抖着把尿检杯盖好放到一旁，撑起身想要站起来，可是发软的腰部和酥麻的腿根却让他控制不住的向后踉跄了几步。  
所幸汉克站在康纳身后稳稳地接住了他，是的，汉克的确为康纳无缘无故跑去嗑药感到愤怒，但是惩罚和教训自己的养子是一回事，让自己得养子受伤又是另外一回事了。显然只要汉克在场，他就绝不会容许后一种情况发生。  
康纳有些发愣的被汉克抱在怀里，似乎是一时间不知作何反应，男孩儿略显单薄的脊背紧紧贴着男人宽厚的胸膛，结实而又纤细的腰部被汉克粗壮的手臂紧紧搂住，连他被打的酥麻通红的小屁股也因此而不由得贴上了对方的胯部。男人身上散发着让人腿软的木质气息，木质的主调，带着些许辛辣的余味。康纳任由自己沉浸在这个令人着迷的味道中，这让他感到安心，却也让他兴奋，毕竟他们此刻是如此的贴近，以至于康纳都可以轻而易举的感受到汉克胸膛的起伏、落在他脖颈处灼热的呼吸，以及蹭过他皮肤上麻麻扎扎的、带着微妙痛感和酥麻感的胡须。这让康纳体内好不容易得到安抚的躁动再次雀跃了起来，他无法控制的涨红了耳尖，脖颈甚至腿根都染上了浅淡的粉色。康纳一直都知道他的养父是个高大而又强壮的男人，或许这和汉克的工作有关，可是每每被汉克拥抱的时候，他才会更切实的体会到，这不是为了好看又或者受欢迎才去锻炼的肌肉，而纯粹是因为高强度的工作需要，才得以练就和维持的结实身材。  
康纳无意识地在汉克的怀里稍稍磨蹭了几下，好让他刚刚没有如愿以偿的被操到淌水的小屁股同汉克裤子里沉睡的巨龙得以多接触一会儿。粗糙的警服布料磨蹭着康纳被抽的敏感通红的小屁股，难以言喻的酥麻的快感顺着他的臀部灼热的伤处，迅速向外蔓延着。就算没有完全勃起也尺寸可观的阴茎随着康纳不老实的小动作，隔着一层布料在他的股间滑动，顶着那个饥渴而又柔软、兴奋的微微开阖着的嫩穴。当然作为一个生理功能正常的成年男性，被这样贴身磨蹭着，汉克倒也不是毫无反应。但同时他也算不上勃起，甚至都算不上半硬，顶多是微微抬头的阶段罢了。  
康纳在汉克粗糙的指腹触碰他大腿外侧的皮肤时控制不住的呻吟了出来，为此他整个人都靠在汉克怀里敏感的瑟缩了一下，似乎是不想离开这个温暖的怀抱似的更加腿软的靠在汉克身上。康纳小声啜泣着，感受着那双带着厚重枪茧的手触摸他的感觉，天啊，他多么希望这双手可以毫无顾忌的触碰他、打开他、进入他，用粗糙的指腹撑开他饥渴的小洞，把他淫荡的后穴插的流水，又或者握住他勃起的阴茎上下摩擦，康纳发誓如果是这样，可能他只要不到五分钟就会在汉克手里。康纳克制不住地微微喘息着，他想和汉克做爱，想让汉克操他，想成为自己养父的小妻子。可是他不行，现在不行，汉克绝对不会碰他的——至少现在，到目前为止，绝对不会碰他、又或者进入他的。  
康纳抿了抿唇，最终还是选择跪了下来，他有些急切的靠了过去，乖顺的贴上汉克胯间微微隆起的部分，让自己漂亮的脸蛋儿挨近那个越发灼热的地方，像个撒娇的猫咪一般缓慢的亲吻磨蹭了几下。而汉克也没料到康纳会这么做，他在把手指插入男孩儿的发间，试图把他的男孩儿从他胯部拽开的时候，康纳已经熟练的解开了男人的皮带，褪下那条碍事的西裤，换而让自己的舌头凑了过去。康纳红润柔软的小舌在他濡湿的唇间进进出出，隔着内裤专心致志的亲吻舔舐着汉克越发灼热鼓胀的勃起。男孩儿乖巧的跪坐着，在倾身服务的间隙，偷偷抬头用自己焦糖色的、湿漉漉的狗狗眼看向汉克，似乎是在观察男人是否享受他这样的服务。  
“Daddy,please...我想要，至少让我吸您的阴茎…”  
康纳磨人的小舌头，在把汉克的内裤吮出一块明显的水渍之后似乎终于闲了下来，找回了自己原来的作用。他语调柔软的请求着，倾身用自己漂亮的小脸蛋磨蹭着此刻已经被他完全唤醒的巨龙，好像他是个没了男人的大肉棒就没法活的小婊子似的，着迷的舔了舔他湿润的唇，转而又在那上面落下了几个亲吻。就连汉克也不得不承认，他的养子很擅长这个，而且很明显这不是康纳第一次给男人做这个。康纳似乎就是个天生磨人的小婊子，他看起来柔软纯粹，干净漂亮的惹人喜爱，却同时也有着一张，又或者上下两张极度会讨好男人的小嘴，他会在吮吸阴茎时露出沉迷于此的痴态，仿佛他有多享受这个似的令人欲罢不能。  
然而在汉克还没来得及拒绝康纳的请求——又或者考虑着是否要拒绝这个请求的时候，康纳已经迫不及待似的褪下了挂在男人腰间的内裤，把那条被束缚在笼中的巨龙从那个狭窄的空间里放了出来，让那根粗长巨大、看起来甚至有些狰狞的大阴茎直接打在了他的脸上。带着些许腥味的前液瞬间的蹭了康纳一脸，有些黏糊糊的蹭在他额前落下的碎发，和他纤长脆弱的睫毛上。可是康纳却看起来毫不在意似的握住了那根巨物，倾身从阴茎底部开始服务起来。他乖巧的俯首在男人的胯间，鼻尖磨蹭着男人下体浓重的毛发，湿热柔软的舌从底端沉甸甸的睾丸开始，顺着粗大柱身上那些凸起的血管，来回一次又一次的舔过整个阴茎的长度。而每次舔回顶端的时候，康纳都会自觉的张开双唇，用自己湿热柔软的口腔包住那个敏感的顶部，轻轻吮吸，极为乖巧的伸出自己的软舌，把那个厚重的龟头上的所有液体都舔净吞下。  
而康纳手上的动作也从来都没停过，每次在他专心服务一处的时候，他柔软的掌心都会堪堪圈住自己服务舔舐不到的另一处，尽职尽责的来回撸动。男孩儿微微颤抖着身子，尽可能小幅度的扭动着他遍布伤痕、却又饥渴难耐的小屁股。或许是汉克的气味儿刺激了他，搞得康纳感觉站在自己后穴空虚湿痒到几乎快要无法忍耐。康纳颤抖着，俯身尝试性的想要给自己的养父一个美好的深喉，仿佛那根大阴茎深深地插到他的喉咙里、用力地狠狠操他的嘴，他就能想象到这个大家伙打开他，直直地顶到他体内最深处的样子了似的。  
男孩儿俯身低着头，埋首在男人的胯间，猫咪似的伸着舌头一舔一舔地乖巧地努力着。事实上，康纳偶尔可以做到为别人深喉，但是他并不熟练，尤其在面对这样过人的尺寸的时候，事情就变得更加困难起来了。他反复几次想要将那根巨物吞入口中，可都在难过的窒息感和疼痛感中，忍不住把那根大家伙从自己口中吐了出来。康纳浅棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，因为几次被阴茎操到喉咙深处，而无法控制的留下了眼泪。而在他终于把那根粗大的阴茎完全吞入口中，让那个厚重的龟头狠狠压住他的舌根抵在他微微发痛的喉咙处的时候，康纳感觉到汉克插在他发间的手不由自主的收紧了。  
这就像是鼓励一般的，康纳又试了几次，在每次恋恋不舍的将那根大家伙从自己口中吐出的时候，他都会乖巧的用舌尖对着那个圆润厚重的头部多舔舐几下，又或者用口腔包裹住它轻轻吮吸几下。康纳意识到汉克的呼吸开始变得粗重起来，而他含在口中的那根阴茎也因此而更加兴奋的鼓胀而又脉动着。康纳知道对方快要到了，他更加努力的舔舐服务着自己口中的阴茎，颤抖着身子小心的变化着自己的坐姿，好让他早已经湿软的小穴也能随着这样的动作而得到哪怕多那么一点的摩擦。  
那些略带腥味的精液最终洒在男孩儿那张漂亮的脸蛋儿上的时候，康纳几乎没有感觉到丝毫抵触。精液顺着她微卷的发梢黏答答的蹭在他的睫毛上，顺着他脸颊上那几颗迷人的小痣慢慢滑了下去。而康纳甚至还乖巧地张开了自己被阴茎操的濡湿泛红的唇，乖乖地让汉克射进来了一部分。男孩儿不光用手指刮下自己脸上的精液吞了下去，他甚至还再次含住对方已经释放过的阴茎，像是猫咪似的眯着眼睛，仿佛他有多享受这个似的，顺从的把那根大家伙来回舔了个干净。

“滚去把裤子穿上。”  
汉克把他的男孩儿从地上捞起来，握住那个手感极佳的臀部示意性的轻轻拍了几下。  
“我们回家再把事情说清楚。”

Fin


End file.
